Enticing Toes
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Jack Carter x Nathan Stark, Nathan just can't keep his toes still, and Jack just can't stop staring at them. What will happen?


**ENTICING TOES**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Jack Carter x Nathan Stark

**RATING**: R

**BETA: **Neenabluegirl – thanks for the great help!

**LANGUAGE**: English

**GENRE**: Humor, Romance, First Time

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity

**A/N**: Spoiler up until 'I do over', only that Nathan actually returns with some help from Henry a few weeks later

…

**Enticing toes**

**a Djap story**

…

It was very late that night when Carter finally made his way over to Stark's house. It felt strange to come here after everything that had happened in the last months, but he was grateful that they'd finally been able to bring the man back from the dead.

Stark wasn't cleared to work yet, but Henry had been sure that the scientist's input on Jack's most recent investigations could be important. So here he was, feeling like a criminal by visiting this late. Jack strode over to the door and quickly knocked, shivering in the cool night air. He looked around self consciously, hoping nobody would see him, as he officially wasn't allowed to speak to Nathan yet.

Quick steps approached the door, which practically flew open to reveal the dark and broody scientist.

"Allison, I really don't want to… Carter?"

Stark blinked stupidly at him, having obviously expected someone else. His attire and the way his hair stood up made a good indication of what the scientist had been doing moments ago; he wore black sweats, a dark blue t-shirt and no socks.

To Jack's horror his eyes fastened on the bare toes and it cost him real effort to pull his gaze away again. What the hell was wrong with him? Here he stood on serious business and just the sight of Stark's bare toes got him this turned on? Stark was forbidden dammit, even if the scientist had broken up with Allison right after his return from the dead.

"Stark." Jack finally offered, thankful that the scientist wasn't really awake and hadn't caught on his preoccupation yet.

"Is there a situation at GD…?" Stark trailed off, obviously realizing that he wasn't allowed to help in any given situation yet.

"Yes, there is, but nothing life threatening - at least not yet. It's just the usual." Jack tried for nonchalance but Stark looked suddenly very annoyed and pissed off.

"What do you want from me then? You aren't even allowed to talk to me about work." _And you never came to talk to me about anything else_. Nathan left the last part unsaid, but both of them could clearly hear the words in the short following silence.

Finally Carter nodded thoughtfully, not sure where this sudden attitude came from "Yes, I know, but Henry sent me over. He was sure you could help me with this."

Jack shoved the pad he'd brought with him into Stark's hands and was not mildly surprised as Stark shoved them right back while looking even angrier if possible.

"Why should I help you? They don't even want me around here anymore, or else I would have gotten clearance days ago."

"I'm sure it won't be long before you'll be back to annoying all of us." Jack tried to lighten the mood by his halfhearted bribe, but Stark didn't respond the way Jack expected him to.

Instead he sighed heavily before mumbling: "I'm not so sure about that."

"Why? Do you really believe they would let you go?"

Stark shook his head before finally offering after another moment of silence: "I don't know if _I_ want to come back though."

"Why do you say that?" Jack honestly didn't believe Stark could be happy anywhere else on this planet. "I thought this was home to you." It was Jack's turn to leave unsaid whether he meant Eureka or Allison with his words.

For what felt like an eternity both man just stood there not giving an inch in their staring competition of will until Stark seemingly came to a decision. He opened the door with an inviting gesture and offered: "There's some beer in the fridge. This is no discussion I want to have on my front door."

Jack was surprised about the invitation and his first reaction was to decline, but something in Stark's posture made him reconsider and step into the house. Perhaps it was the way the scientist stood, somehow less imposing than usual, perhaps it was just his curiosity, which always got the better of him. He was dying to learn why Stark would break off his engagement especially, as he must have learned by now, that Allison was bearing his child.

He followed the scientist into a cozy looking living room, where a fire was burning in the fireplace. He caught a few glimpses of the rest of the house and wasn't surprised that they didn't look as if anybody actually lived in there. Even before his death Stark had stayed at Allison's most of the time thanks to Kevin and he wasn't back from the dead long enough to bring more life back into his house.

The living room looked inviting though and Carter saw that Stark must have been sleeping on the couch instead of in his bedroom. He could see the crumpled pillow and the heavy blankets. He also noticed the half empty bottle of red wine and the single wineglass right beside it.

Stark returned with an opened beer bottle and shoved it in Carters hands.

"I hope you don't mind if I stick with the wine."

Jack shook his head and watched as Stark cleared the sofa of pillow and blankets.

"Take a seat."

Jack followed the command and watched Stark take his own seat in an armchair at the other side of the living room table, so they sat facing each other. Stark refilled his wine glass and took a cautious sip.

"The beer okay?"

Jack nodded automatically, although he was just being polite. It was a little too warm for his taste, but he couldn't expect anybody to cool his beer exactly as S.A.R.A.H. did it for him, right? Most of the time the smart house was spoiling him anyway.

"I'm good."

An awkward silence settled over them, as neither man knew where to start this conversation. They had never been good at conversation period and old habits die hard.

Stark was somehow nervous, which had a very unexpected effect: he couldn't hold his feet still. Although Jack tried really hard not to stare, his eyes were drawn to those enticing toes over and over again. They wiggled, shifted and looked downright sexy and there was nothing Jack could do against his suddenly very interested cock.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his hard on as good as he could, but failed miserably. Stark eventually noticed and a broad smirk appeared on his face before he inquired.

"Are you a toe fetishist?"

Carter hadn't been prepared for that question, which resulted in him making an idiot of himself – again. He had been taking a swig of his beer, and was now sputtering indignantly, coughing the liquid out of his lungs. "What?" he finally managed, looking aghast.

Stark smirked "You've been staring at them the whole evening."

Carter looked away in embarrassment "You're imagining things."

"I'm not." Stark stated staring at him with a predatory look.

Carter tugged at his suddenly too tight collar of his uniform before suddenly giving in: "Look, you _are _sexy, and your toes are just…" suddenly realizing what he'd said, he blushed furiously his voice trailing off before groaning: "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

"Please, shoot me now!" embarrassment was making Jack's cheeks burn.

"No, that would be less fun."

Instantly Jack's mouth run dry at the words, as he recognized the way Stark's eyes were constantly wandering from his gaze to wallow on Jack's lips. If he didn't know better one could think Dr. Nathan Stark, bearer of countless Ph D's and a Nobel Prize, wanted to kiss one former Marshal by the name Jack Carter - his former nemesis. And he wanted it badly.

Jack was lost to that epiphany for a moment and didn't realize that Stark was moving from the armchair and now crouched down in front of Jack. He whispered the words right into Jack's ear, making the sheriff shudder in a very pleasant way. "What are we going to do about this new revelation?"

Jack was pulled in a heated kiss as soon as he turned his head, but although he was pretty turned on, he didn't kiss back as much as he should have to show his appreciation. Frowning, Stark finally broke the kiss, mumbling a faint apology.

Jack shushed him with a hand over his mouth.

"No, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong: I _am _interested… but…"

"But…?"

"What about Allison? I thought you loved her." Jack accused finally feeling sad.

Stark groaned in annoyance, stood up and started pacing the room like a caged animal.

"I do, but that isn't enough."

"How can you say something like that? You are going to have a baby together, for heaven's sake. You always made the impression that you'd love to have your own kid."

"I do, but…"

"No buts…" Jack was getting really angry "Just because you got cold feet..."

"This isn't just cold feet, Carter! I've gone through with this once before!"

"And got divorced afterwards."

"Exactly." Jack was taken aback by the seriousness in Stark's voice. "I know this can't work, even if we both desperately wanted it to. I won't make the same mistake again."

"That's it? You decide it's a bad idea and just move on to me? Sounds pretty egoistic even for you. How can I be sure that you won't do the same once you grow tired of me?"

"Because of the way you looked at me when we both thought I was going to die. Because of all the unresolved issues between us from day one. Because Allie hasn't looked at me the way you do in what feels like ages. I mean look at you! You got all excited and ready to jump me just from my bare toes."

The blush returned full force, while Jack stared at the other man open mouthed.

"Say something!" Stark finally stopped pacing and stared at Jack with his hands on his hips

"I don't know what to say." Jack admitted, feeling helpless. He couldn't believe all this was really happening. He'd never thought he'd get a chance with the other man and a small part of him had felt like dying when he learned about Stark's proposal to Allison.

"What, no denial of the attraction between us?"

Jack rolled his eyes pointing to his still evident erection: "I know you think I'm stupid, but…"

"I don't." Carter's head snapped around to stare at Stark's pretty serious tone. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Stark conveying and Carter gauging his seriousness. Finally Stark broke into a smile and teased "I do think you are a toe fetishist though."

Jack rolled his eyes again "I'm not."

"So why didn't you get all excited back when you saw me all naked?"

"I did, but only the very first day, when you put on that show for me while dressing."

"You noticed?" Stark asked smugly.

"Of course. I would have been dead not too. But you were so focused on Allison that I thought you were just testing waters with me, so I didn't show that it affected me."

"What about the day when I was about to combust spontaneously? You saw me wearing only shorts then."

"Yeah and we were trying to save your life. Sorry I was more distracted by that than your physical appearance." Jack tried to sound reasonable but judging by the look he received from Stark, he failed.

"No, that isn't it. It must have been something else." Speculation glinted in Stark's eyes as he mulled the thought over in his head, giving it the same treatment he gave all his experiments. "What about my return from the dead then? I wore nothing but my skin that day and you didn't even take a closer look. I seriously wondered if I had imagined things back before the time I died. I didn't know better until you arrived here to stare stupidly at my toes all night long."

Before Carter could answer that with a lie, those damn enticing toes wiggled again, making Jack gasp in surprise and - may hell open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole to leave no trace – arousal.

"If it's not the toes, what else is your fetish?"

For a moment Carter considered fleeing, then a strange calmness fell upon him. He'd wanted this for a long time and he was suddenly sure that he'd give in. How many openings like these would he get in the rest of his life? For once he decided to just give in. If he ended up burnt, he'd deal with it later.

Carter started smiling and admitted: "Fine, I like your toes just fine, but my fetish isn't that: I… like to do it still half clothed. It really turns me on."

Stark nodded as if he had expected so much. "I think we can arrange that." The scientist dove in for another kiss, this time the way it should be. Their tongues playfully fought for dominance, the first touches a little too wet, a little too sloppy, but they figured out pretty quickly what worked best for each other.

Nathan buried his hands in Jack's short hair and instantly pushed him down onto the sofa. But Jack would have none of that and with a quick motion rolled them around so he was on top again. He broke the kiss and smirked down at the other man: "Stay put!"

The first reaction he got was tensing, but then Stark relaxed and laid back, offering his whole body as a present. Jack took a shuddering breath at the unexpected submissive gesture, his already hard cock straining against its confinement. He pulled back slightly and pushed Stark's shirt up to latch onto the skin beneath. He worked his way over one of the small nipples, which hardened under his ministrations, down to the navel and the thin hairline, which disappeared under the sweats. But instead of pushing the garment down, he skipped the region entirely, lifted himself up and focused on Stark's feet instead.

The scientist's look was confused and curious, so Jack didn't disappoint the man. Like Jack had expected from a man as vain as Stark, he kept his whole body in prefect order. His feet were a little bony but strong from running and working out at the gym. The nails were trimmed neatly and the scientist obviously was used to walking around without shoes, as they only smelled of fresh air and warmth from the fireplace.

The last coherent thought Jack had, before he leaned in to worship the toes that had finally snapped his resolve, was that he was looking forward to any fetishes his new lover might bring into their relationship.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 26****th****July 2010**


End file.
